


Why?

by shyychild



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, LITERALLY, Light Angst, M/M, Really fluffy, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyychild/pseuds/shyychild
Summary: Takano knows that he would wait for Ritsu.He justs wants to know why he's so desperate.





	

"Shhh... go to sleep."

Takano gently stroked the shorter males head, fingers running through the soft strands of light brown. Ritsu blearily blinked up at him and closed his eyes again. The taller man didn't miss him snuggling closer.

"Good... night, Takano-san..." His voice was muddled with sleep and he felt a warm feeling grow inside of his chest. "Good night, Ritsu." His voice was a soft whisper.

He drifted off to sleep again to leave the other man with his thoughts.

Takano gently played with his hair and looked down at his sleeping face. A small smile grew on his face. Cute.

Ritsu really was his ideal. No matter how he protested his feeling or refused to confess, he would always be Takano's. The taller man felt pangs of jealousy in his stomach. 

He had been so close to losing him.

Too close, even if after those long ten years he still loved him. There were many obstacles to still overcome, and he was damned if he let Ritsu go.

That girl, An, she was a threat. She was closer to Ritsu than he was at first and she said that she loved him. He still thanked the gods that Ritsu dissolved their engagement.

Takano unconciously tightened his grip on his sleeping lover and pressed a small kiss to his forehead. It was chaste compared to what they had done that night, but he wanted to do everything with him. Kissing, hugging, sex, living together.

Spending their lives together as two people in love. Not letting each other go like they had before.

The memories still haunted the unrational part of his mind. Ritsu breaking his heart then leaving to be in another part of the world with other people. That it might happen again, but he wanted to confirm that he loved him. 

After being here with him as a lover and co-worker, he wouldn't know what to do if it crumbled.

Takano felt the even breaths beside him and looked at Ritsu. 

Hair splayed out in the pillow, eyes closed, mouth slightly open and eyelashes fluttering every so often. Takano took in the sight of him. 

"Ritsu, I love you so much." He kissed his lips and mouthed the words against his skin. The male shifted slightly and turned towards him more, and he felt warm breath.

He wanted him to say it. To finally confess his feelings of love, straight to his face and honest. Takano smiled at the thought. 

He could wait, though.

Takano closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep. He was extremely aware of Ritsu's hands on top of his own, warm and comforting. 

It was almost funny how one indirect action from him could calm his down so much. Ritsu was a constant in his life, and it made him happy that he would always be there with him at the end of the day.

Takano hoped all this mushiness wasn't one sided. If Ritsu didn't want to be lovey-dovey with him, Takano would most likely force him to be. He remembered teaching him how to be romantic, and it hadn't ended that well.

He felt tired now. Huh. Thinking about Ritsu was good for wanting to fall asleep. He snuck a glance at the clock to see that it was only half past twelve. Not bad when sometimes its four or later.

Takano pulled more of the covers up on Ritsu and closed his eyes, catching a small whiff of the citrusy shampoo Ritsu used. The smell was welcoming.

As he fell asleep, Takano rested a hand on Ritsu's shoulder in a protective embrace. 

The shorter man shifted again and Takano felt comforted by the warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed \\(^<^)/
> 
> if you like this fic, check out my other one, blurred ;3


End file.
